


Love is stupid

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: The Winchesters and you talking about love...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alcohol consumption

The Winchesters looked at you shocked, it was Sam who recovered first. “What do you mean you’re not meant to fall in love?” 

You snorted, looking at the bottle of beer between your hands, not meeting their eyes. You already regretted what you said. The topic only brought back memories you’d rather forget. “Well, let’s just say, if you want to know who’s the biggest douche in town, ask me to get a date. I’ll find him. This whole relationship and love thing never worked out for me. Love is stupid and I don’t need it.” 

You brought the bottle to your lips and drunk the last sip before getting up. “I’m gonna hit the hay, it’s getting late. Night guys,” you gave them one last smile and left the room. 

“Dude,” was everything Dean said, but Sam immediately knew what his brother was thinking, just by the smug grin on his face. 

The younger brother shook his head in disapproval. “Dude, no.” 

“Dude, yes! I’m gonna-” 

“Dean-” 

“-show her how she deserves to be treated. I’m gonna show her that she-” 

“Really, Dean-”

“-deserves to be loved. Don’t fight me on this Sammy.” 

Sam sighed. “You know I won’t. Just wait until tomorrow and don’t do anything stupid and rush now, ok?” He really hoped this time Dean would not lose his bravery once he’s sober again and that he could make you see how perfect you two were for each other.


End file.
